


Hot Cross Buns

by Good_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Witch/pseuds/Good_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is sneaking into the Hogwarts kitchens and why is it so delicious? Written at the Lubricus Drabble Workshop by Alisanne and Lilyseyes with the prompt "porny bakery."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cross Buns

“Shh!”

“Why?”

“House-elves might hear…”

“Ewww!”

“Exactly, so shhh!” To emphasize his words, he snogged Harry into silence.

The bakery was warm and redolent with scents of yeast, bread, and sweaty bodies. Discarded robes shrouded the racks of rolls and pies.

“Saw this in a Muggle movie…” With a lopsided grin, Harry’s cock sank into the warm apple pie.

A scathing snort answered Harry’s groan. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He hummed as he licked off the sweet filling, slicking his arse with oil. “This is better.”

Sliding into him, Harry smacked his pale cheeks, saying, “Snape, you’ve got hot cross buns!”


End file.
